An activity defined in software can specify a task, where the activity is a class that controls the life cycle of the execution of the task. An intent is a passive data structure that can specify a particular activity and an application associated with the particular activity. The intent can be triggered by an application and can cause the activity specified by the intent to be performed on or by the target application specified by the intent.